


Cheer Up, Tom!

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: Shots and Waiting: American Independency and Its Bloody Evolution [4]
Category: 1776 (1972), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies", Appearances According to Hamilton and Other Headcanons, Art appreciation, Character Development, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jefferson's Ambassador Days, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Point Where 1776's Jefferson Becomes Hamilton's Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas Jefferson in France, Thomas Jefferson: Virginia's Most Famous Lover, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Widower Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Now the new Ambassador to France, Jefferson knows he has to keep appearances, and appear well to the people he is to encounter.But how does one appear well after the loss of his wife?Behold Jefferson's romantic escapades in France, in which he tries to move on.(Set in the meeting point of 1776 and Hamilton)





	1. Succession Vs. Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> A technical prequel to "Be A Lamb Darlin' and Sing Me No Sad Elegy"
> 
> As part of my AU, everyone has their musical appearances; any no-actor character gets to be described
> 
> The Jefferson in this fic is obviously Daveed Diggs's Jefferson (in regards to appearance all throughout the fic). This is my attempt to blend Howard's and Diggs's Jefferson into one complex character. ~~I hope I do well~~
> 
> This will cover some topics that might be expected, so watch out for that
> 
> Short chapters too, since it was originally gonna be a one-shot but decided against it
> 
> Now keep calm and READ ON!

_My encounter with that Tyrant had surprisingly gone better than expected. Actually, His Majesty was more optimistic than I expected._

_Well, sort of._

_He looked intentionally dishrevieled, bit unfit for someone of his station, although he is a sovereign monarch. (At least, we are no longer under him.)_

_I would commend the honesty of some of the Loyalists in that the King was in fact, quite hospitable in person--as well as cordial. They say the King's residence has lost grandeur out of our country's valiant efforts, but I personally believe that the loss has brought a more appealing charm to the affections the place was striving to have._

_It's remarkable, Thomas! This experience--although awkward at first (he had looked like a man denied of time in bed), everything had worked itself into a wonderful experience._

_Diplomacy happens at night, Thomas, and Franklin has clearly taught me well. I hope that the same ought to happen to you._

_God bless you, Tom, and may your endeavors in France be memorable ones._

_I have the honor to be Your obedient Servant,_

 

_J. Adams_

 

* * *

 

"Feeling homesick already?" 

 

Jefferson quickly folded the letter, his dark brown eyes meeting Franklin's brownish-grays.

 

With a dark, wrinkled hand on the head of a cane, "Don't lie, you like it here."

 

Brushing a stray corkscrew, "I have not seen much though." 

 

After a pause, "But my excitement is high."

 

Franklin laughed, bouncing into Jefferson's side, arm around him and, adjusting his reading spectacles, "You sound incredibly depressing! Cheer up, Tom--now, why don't you?"

  
"And what gave ya the impression that I'm depressing?" Thomas awkwardly pulled Ben's arm off his shoulder. "I-I'm fine! R-really--"

"Lies," Franklin tsked.

"I promise you; France, this place, is a beauty--it's a beautiful maiden in the form of a free country," Wiggling his eyebrows, "ready for exploration."

Thomas cringed at Ben's smooth ass innuendo. "Yeah, ' _exploration_ '."

Franklin lightly elbowed Jefferson with euphoric bearing. "Now hand me what John has to say. I hear he's going to meet with Farmer George."

Handing the folded paper, "Sunnvabitch's having a gay old time."

Pausing, "Both of 'em."

"I can feel John shaken through the paper," Franklin remarked, opening the letter.

Thomas sighed.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Mr. Jefferson." Ben responded, eyes on John's correspondence.


	2. Lobby

"Patsy, we have to go,"

The light chatter in the room halted.

 _"Hold on, Daddy!"_  Replied Patsy, the sound of cloth becoming audible.

Jefferson leaned against the hallway wall, fidgeting.

_"Sally, where's my brush?"_

_"I-It's in your hands, Miss,"_

_"Oh, how foolish of me!"_

_"Let me have it, Miss,"_

_"Yes, of course--here, take it,"_

Jefferson bit his lip in nervousness. They were late damn it-- **LATE**.

After unnoticed but audible whispering had taken place, Patsy said,  _"Daddy, are you still behind the door?"_

He took an audible step and tried to speak, but-

_"Oh come on! I'll be out 'n a minute!"_

"We don' have a minute, dear-"

_"I'm almost done!"_

The pain in Thomas's throat was excessive. As much as Patsy seemed like him in charm and tastes, her mannerisms mirrored her mother's.

And that was too much.

His rushing thoughts were cut as the bedroom door burst open.

Patsy was petite, her skin a light olive color. Her bangs were bouncy, a fall of corkscrews protruding from the headband.

Her eyes were large, beady, and well-lashed, beaming like black diopside. She had his smirky and smug smile and dressed in colors similar to Thomas's modesty--a pale mint green accented with turquoise-gray.

With a authoritative glare that cut through her apparent joy, "Let's go, dear."

He walked on ahead, a "sorry" audible as Patsy followed behind.

Once they arrived downstairs, Jefferson's anxiety got the best of him.

"Sally?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jefferson?"

He paused in the front of the main lobby near the entrance, the slave doing the same from a distance as Patsy is escorted outside into the carriage waiting for them.

Jefferson glanced out, then back at Sally, in her delicate hands a bag of Patsy's necessities.

Lucy was with the Lafayettes--Adrienne's offer--Thomas would simply say yes; such a pain to lie.

"What do you need, Mr. Jefferson?"

"Needs, yes!" He snapped back into reality.

Way too loudly.

Of course, the hotel patrons were French.

And of course, he understood French.

What seemed like resuming their own business was the patrons actually either laughing at the funny British-looking dude or being shocked at the sight of Thomas Jefferson being a weirdo.

God, so many eyes on him.

Jefferson awkwardly cleared his throat and shuffled quickly to Sally.

"Are ya sure everything's with ya?" He asked, looking down right at her.

Sally was a foot shorter than him, with long dark brown hair and skin pale yet shiny as gypsum. Her cheeks were incredibly rosy, even her visible joints were too. She dressed in the slave clothing Jefferson provided to all the slaves.

Even with this look, she appeared with a beauty and charm Jefferson would be too scared and embarrassed to admit.

"Yes, sir. As you requested." She smiled in politeness like she knew she needed to.

Thomas himself couldn't help but smile a little-- and it's _totally_ because his sudden anxiety faded.

"Come on now," He gestured her to follow him. "We're already late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a while since this updated but this is gonna update on a slow pace
> 
> With varying lengths
> 
> Sorry about that
> 
> I have big plans on this btw
> 
> The Dinner is next


End file.
